1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing printed products being transported in a conveying stream over a distance hanging from clamps of a conveying device for transferring the printed products into a processing unit, wherein the clamps are of at least two parts and have a clamp part which is movably controlled for opening and closing the clamp, and wherein between spaced-apart printed products a guide arrangement is provided which travels with the printed products and prevents a deflection of the printed products.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of the above-described type is described, for example, in EP-0 481 914 A1 which shows printed products which are transported hanging from circumferentially traveling clamps of a transporting device, wherein the printed products are stopped at their rear sides by guide elements which are inserted into the conveying stream, such that the printed products assume a defined position prior to being transferred to a processing machine.
Apparatus of this type, which are operating in accordance with a certain method principle, always require additional space which is not available for each kind of application in processing of printed products.